


Fatigue

by NighttimePhilosopher



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Dom/sub Undertones, F/F, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Naked Cuddling, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Scratching, Tired Sex, Tribadism, also humping, amethyst is a tired dom, amethyst is tired give her a break, because it's my fav, by accident, i think it's still quite fluffy too, peridot is an impatient sub, peridot scratches because she's rude, they've been at it for too long
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 14:49:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9186947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NighttimePhilosopher/pseuds/NighttimePhilosopher
Summary: Too tired to finish(I’m not referring to my low work ethic here ;))





	

Peridot mewled again, eyes fluttering with a wince. Above her, Amethyst groaned in the pleasure she took in being on top and in charge.

The purple gem rocked her hips, adjusting herself and being careful not to slide off the other’s slick pelvis. Along with the action, she allowed herself to slump onto the gem under her in lazy possessiveness. Her button nose found the green gem’s neck, which she nuzzled.

“I love you” she murmured drowsily, hips still keeping up a lousy rhythm. She knew she had one more in her. Just.

Peridot rocked with every tired thrust, still keeping up with the quartz’s draining stamina somehow, even after how long they’d been going for. “I love you too.” She said, exhaustion making her speak wearily.

Amethyst whined into her neck as she picked up speed. Peridot held her close, small claws swimming through matted hair. She held her breath and released it at little intervals as the pleasure picked up again.

“You okay? You hurtin’?” Amethyst grunted, wearily pushing her upper body back up off of Peridot’s while persistently rutting. Peridot watched Amethyst’s droopy eyes wince with pleasure as they made eye contact.

“I’m okay. Come here.” Peridot commanded, pulling Amethyst’s face closer to hers by tightening the loop of her arms. They kissed sloppily, and in her greed Amethyst accidently slid up the green gem, leaving Peridot’s clit and crotch unattended.

The technician gem whined and Amethyst gravitated back to the other wet warmth, hovering over it before pressing into it roughly and thoroughly. They both moaned as heat travelled between them and to the base of their stomachs.

“So warm” Amethyst found herself growling out, increasing urgency giving her more energy and vigour. Her pants washed over Peridot’s bare chest and face, the sound arousing and passionate to the green gem.

“Keep going” Peridot encouraged, gripping tightly to the purple quartz’s back with cat-like claws. She let Amethyst do most of the work to avoid jostling her own hips and derailing the both of them.

“I w-want to…” Amethyst shuddered. She closed her eyes to focus on the good feelings emerging once again, but the fatigue laid heavy around her still. “I wanna…”

“Amethyst…” Peridot found herself whimpering, groin really starting to prickle. It wouldn’t be long now. She needed her to keep going.

Amethyst whimpered out Peridot’s name herself, but for a different reason. Her gyrating hips started to slow. She was utterly exhausted and not even pleasure could keep her going. So, claws fastened in her back.

Here, Peridot started to pick up the slack, scratching lightly down Amethyst’s back and sides, then down to her hips. She gripped tightly to keep the quartz in place while she pushed her own hips up and down more. The purple quartz gasped huskily, and she let her body droop again. She nearly collapsed on Peridot, earning a scowl from her.

It seemed that maybe Amethyst _couldn’t_ get one more in. But Peridot certainly could. The green gem pushed her partner, instead latching onto a thick leg and humping it. She cried and whimpered, desperate for a final climax. Next to her, Amethyst’s chest heaved as she began delivering sweet kisses to the green gem’s neck. Additionally, stubby fingers rubbed and pinched at perked and sensitive breasts to help the green gem out.

Amethyst weakly moved her thigh to Peridot’s rhythm, and it seemed to move her along quicker. When Amethyst started nipping her jawline, the green gem jerked and gasped loudly before going still.

“You done..?” Amethyst murmured, slipping out of consciousness too quickly for Peridot to like.

“Yeah. Good job.” Peridot said, giving Amethyst a cuddle and kisses to her cheek. The purple gem slurred out something unintelligible, tangling their legs together before actually conking out.

“I can’t believe you. Cute clod.” She muttered, snuggling and letting sleep take her also exhausted form.

**Author's Note:**

> You caught them too late. They were really going at it before XD
> 
> I sorta have a headcanon that Peridot is a grump in the bedroom if she doesn’t get what she likes (I mean, who LIKES not getting a climax??), and she expresses it through scratches and bites to get her point across that she’s not being pleasured enough. So you got a scratchy Peridot and tired Amethyst. Poor purble tired herself out earlier. 
> 
> Anyway, I dunno what this is, I was bored so it happened. It was written at 2 in the morning. Take it. Ugn.


End file.
